Le Tombeau des Lucioles
by L Ombre de Sheherazade
Summary: Voila une nouvelle fic inspirée de l'oeuvre sublime mais atroce d'Isao Takahata racontant l'histoire de deux gamins japonais durant la 2eme guerre mondiale...Donc si vous êtes au préalable bien déprimés, c'est par ici... Peut-être un peu de Kurofye
1. Prologue

Le Tombeau des Lucioles

* * *

Prologue

Des dizaines d'enfants dépérissaient, seuls, sur le sol abject de la gare.

Personne pour les secourir de leurs tourments.

Personne pour les achever par compassion.

Traités en détritus, ils jonchaient sur le passage de gens indifférents. Juste dégoutés par ce qui s'offrait épouvantablement à leur vision effarouchée.

De temps à autre, on les tâtaient du bout d'un bâton, histoire de déblayer ceux qui pourrissaient prématurément.

Gagner un peu de sous sur ce que la guerre avait créé vilement. Des âmes en peine.

Alors qu'un gamin parmi tant d'autre agonisait, son cœur supplicié par des affres insupportables ralentissant délicatement son rythme effréné, ses yeux brulant ne perdaient trace de la ferveur qui l'habitait depuis qu'_il_ avait été assassiné sans remord par la violence de l'humanité.

_-Je suis mort._

Simple constatation. Si austère par un esprit si pur que le monde entier en frémit.

En effet, ses dernières forces l'avait abandonné, néanmoins subsistaient les flammes ardentes de sa haine dans son regard meurtrier.

Douloureux sentiment qui l'entravait sur cette terre glacée.

Il quitta les ténèbres de la gare pour rejoindre les herbes folles où s'allumaient des milliers de lucioles, éclairant son passage tourmenté d'une lueur qui apaisa son âme. Fye était ici. Il l'attendait. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

_Ensembles…Eternellement…_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

_-Maman, va déjà à l'abri, on s'occupe de prendre le nécessaire!_

L'alarme rependait son chant angoissant dans toutes les rues, soupir de désespoir qui semait les effluves nauséabondes des cadavres.

Et les deux adolescents s'activaient à prendre argent et valeurs précieuses dans leur maison où le calme s'était enfui à l'approche meurtrière des avions américains pour enfin regagner précipitamment l'extérieur. Il furent éblouis par la lumière aveuglante du soleil, victime d'être le témoin de tant d'indécence et se hâtèrent sur les traces âcres de leur mère.

Soudain, un cri étouffé fit se retourner le plus âgé dont les yeux grenats brillèrent d'un éclat de panique soudaine.

Fye s'était écroulé à terre en trébuchant sur les pavés inégaux et parvenait à peine à mettre un pas devant l'autre, sa cheville le lançant douloureusement à chaque enjambée qui le faisait tituber un peu plus alors que des myriades d'engeances dévastatrice brillaient dans le ciel auparavant limpide d'impureté.

L'aîné le prit donc solidement sur son dos musclé et courut à perdre haleine, traversant ruelles désaffectées et habitats abandonnés.

Mettre le plus de distance entre son blondinet et les bombes incendiaires qui faisaient déjà des ravages impétueux autour de lui.

Une litanie qui l'empêchait de s'écrouler de fatigue et d'attendre gentiment la mort le lécher de ses doigts ardents.

Le protéger à tout prix. Il l'avait promis à son père qui avait recueilli l'orphelin au regard azur un jour plus heureux que ces temps troublés. Avant que celui-ci ne parte sur le front pour ceux qu'il aimait.

Et toujours les meurtrières qui s'acharnait derrière son ombre furtive ne se lassant pas de faire mugir le bois, de laisser une impression étouffante dans son passage rapide.

Ses pas l'emmenèrent vers la mer, tentative inconsciente de se purifier de l'immondice des hommes.

Ce n'étais pas par bienveillance qu'il parvint en sueur à l'abri de la haine mais par cruauté.

Car ce qu'il se déroula par la suite aurait fait regretter un homme d'être né de la souffrance. Car elle s'était agrippée insidieusement à leurs sandales pour ne jamais les lâcher.

Lorsque les pilotes eurent déserté le ciel, qu'un silence de mort se fut installé sournoisement dans tout Kobe, ils s'endormirent les traits de leur visage aussi crispés que leurs mains qui accrochaient désespérément l'un à l'autre.

La pluie de cendre les couvrait de son voile amer, emplie de pitié pour ces deux âmes innocentes, tourmentées par l'absurdité de l'humanité, comme si elle désirait les réchauffer un peu, telle la mère bienveillante qu'ils n'auraient bientôt plus...

* * *

Voila...Dites moi franchement, ça vaut la peine que je continue ou je suis entrain de détruire un mythe?


End file.
